Currently, in devices that support more than one radio frequency band, separate radio-frequency bandpass filters are required. In integrated circuit chip applications, each bandpass filters occupies significant chip area and routing circuits must be provided to select the appropriate filter, which also uses chip area and complicates the integrated circuit design. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.